It is known to apply edging around the perimeter of tables or other planar objects used in the construction of furniture. Such edging, whether wood veneer, plastic, melteca or formica, affords furniture such as table tops a degree of durability and wear resistance that would otherwise be nonexistent if no edging were to be applied. It also enhances the appearance of such objects. It is common for edging to be applied continuously using a variety of different techniques which vary in their complexity, cost, and reliability. Hand lay-up techniques are most common but usually demand a certain amount of skill on the part of the operator. Such techniques have the disadvantage of creating variability in the final product as the degree of adhesion is reliant upon the pressing force applied to the edging during deposition as well as the orientation of the force in relation to the edge of the object. Hand laying techniques are also labor intensive and can be expensive for large volume work. Alternative techniques rely upon modern CNC (Computer Numerical Control) of a presser head. CNC machines rely on preprogrammed information on the shape of the object to follow its contour and simultaneously apply the tape. Such systems also but tend to be costly and slow, with machining of the edge necessary prior to the application of the edging, in order to ensure the path the machine follows is commensurate with the object.
Searching that has been conducted has located several patents specifications. These include DE 3517194 which is a system which uses a sensor arm(s) to determine the proximity of the aggregate to the workpiece. This sensor arm determines the direction and velocity of each axis drive to cause the gluing/taping system to progress at constant speed around the workpiece. The disadvantages of this system are its complexity, the effort needed to load the turntable with filler pieces so as to make the tape process continue from one piece to another, the limits of shape which can be handled due to the inability of the turntable to reverse direction and handle deep convex shapes. It is also possible that the pivot shaft may foul on the workpiece if the curvature is too tight.
DE 39 14461 describes a system of loading a coil of tape (just sufficient to clash one workpiece) on the aggregate so it is of minimal size and weight ensuring good following of the shape. The unit is controlled by Numerical Control (NC). Its disadvantage is that it is a very expensive solution since it uses complicated and expensive technology and requires expert technicians to service.
DE3702154 is for an NC controlled system with limited aggregate flexibility. The aggregate is unable to swivel so as to enable full 360° edging of panels. Construction is very expensive as with all NC systems.
The invention of EP 07 28561 revolves around a system (NC) where the various aggregates are able to be picked up from a tool magazine (gluing, taping, routing, trimming etc). The main motor can provide the driving motive for each different aggregate. It also utilizes a supply station which carries the majority of the gluing ledging technology. Thus the main tape magazine glue reservoir etc is held in the supply station and the gluing aggregate picks up just sufficient tape, glue etc to clash each workpiece only and has similar disadvantages as for DE 3914461.
EP945235 of Morbideli is a system (NC) where the glue is applied to the workpiece (just before the tape is applied) rather than to the tape itself—allowing more glue to be applied and hence a better bond. Its disadvantages are as per other NC systems which make these machines very expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an edge modification apparatus and related method which will provide improvements to the abovementioned disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.